Power Rangers Beast Pride
Power Rangers Beast Pride is the 19th and final installment of CureKurogane's Power Rangers Crossover series. It shares the elements of Power Rangers Wild Force and the upcoming 2016 Super Sentai series, Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Synopsis For the last 18 seasons, different Ranger teams from every crossover has fought many evil forces who threatened to take over the world. Now, a new destiny has risen where five mystical talismans surfaced in the city of Angel Grove, California, home of the Knight Charge Rangers and even the original Power Rangers. They're called the Beast Talismans, and they all possess five spirits: the Lion, Rhino, Dolphin, Eagle, and the Lynx. They were found by five young teenagers, who bonded with the Talismans and were met by great mechanical animals known as the Beastzords. But their meeting was soon interrupted, when a group of humanoid reptiles called the Reptilians invaded the Earth, searching for the Beast Talismans. These monsters noticed the five Beast Talismans and threatened to kill the teenagers who were holding them, but the talismans' power gave these five the power to morph into a newest team of Power Rangers. Former Reptilian member, Tyrannus noticed the great wave of power, and he managed to find the five holders of the Talismans and tells them that since they have gotten the possession, they can use the power to find the other Beast Talismans that are hidden. With the help of Tyrannus, the new team of Rangers learns the power of the Beast Talismans and use them to fight the Reptilians and save the Earth. Characters Rangers Additional Rangers Allies *Great Dinoraur King Tyrannus *Ōgami Guren *Ōgami Yuuji (Mr. Ōgami) *Jeredy Suno *Yuuki Asuna/Pink Heaven Bushido Ranger *Okazaki Tomoya *Sunohara Youhei *Kaburagi T. Kotetsu *Kaburagi Kaede *Nagisa Kaworu *Sakamachi Kinjiro Villains *Reptilian King Raptronus Ranger Allies *Grand Prix Rangers *Knight Charge Rangers *Wild Charge Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mach Speed Rangers *Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger Arsenal Transformation Devices *Beast CellMorpher Side Weapons *Jungle Daggers Power Weapons *Lion Trigger *Rhino Knuckles *Dolphin Rangs *Eagle Sword *Lynx Claw *Panda Nunchucks *Leòn Saber *Tiger Daggers *Shark Blasters *Deer Staff *Phoenix Fan Beast Talismans *'Lion Talisman' - Enhanced Roar (Chase) *'Rhino Talisman' - Super Strength (Kirito) *'Dolphin Talisman' - Aquatic Respiration (Tomoyo) *'Eagle Talisman' - Flight (Shinji) *'Lynx Talisman' - Feline Enhanced Agility (Subaru) *'Panda Talisman '- Enhanced Climbing (Liu Mei) *'Leòn Talisman' - Enhanced Roar (Jeredy) *'Tiger Talisman' - Super Speed (Kotetsu / Kaworu) *'Shark Talisman' - Shark Physiology (Rin) *'Deer Talisman '- Enhanced Jump (Rei) *'Phoenix Talisman' - Flight (Madoka) Zords *Super Pride King Megazord **Pride King Megazord ***Lion Beastzord ***Rhino Beastzord ***Dolphin Beastzord ***Eagle Beastzord ***Lynx Beastzord **Panda Warrior Megazord ***Panda Beastzord *Great Jungle Megazord **Leòn Beastzord **Tiger Beastzord **Shark Beastzord **Deer Beastzord **Phoenix Beastzord Episodes *'Beast 001: '''Birth of the Beast, Part 1 *'Beast 002:' Birth of the Beast, Part 2 *'Beast 003: Spirit of the Beastzords *'Beast 004: '''Lion's Roar '(Chase focus) Trivia *''Power Rangers Beast Pride'' is the second series to have an animal/jungle motif behind'' Power Rangers Wild Charge''. *''Beast Pride'' is the final installment of the Power Rangers Crossover Series, completing the whole series altogether. See Also Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers